Wonder Weapons
The Wonder Weapons are a series of powerful and unusual weapons featured in the Nazi Zombies series of Call of Duty: World at War and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops''. The five weapons are the Wunderwaffe DG-2, Ray Gun, Monkey Bomb, Thundergun, and Winter's Howl. The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons" is awarded in World at War to any player lucky enough to have all three of the World at War Wonder Weapons at the same time, those being the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Ray Gun, and the Monkey Bomb. The remaining two wonder guns make their first appearances in Black Ops. Ray Gun The Ray Gun is an energy quasi-pistol, appearing in every Nazi Zombies map, and as an Easter Egg in the World at War mission Little Resistance, where the Ray Gun is unlocked at the beach by jumping in the craters from right to left and then waiting in the crater to the far left. It has a magazine size of 20 rounds, with a relatively fast reloading time. When Pack-a-Punched it becomes Porter's X2 Ray Gun (named for it's creator, Porter), and splash damage is reduced, shooting red rays instead of green ones, along with the standard damage, capacity and RoF boost. If the player fires the Ray Gun at an object that is sufficiently close to him, he will sustain damage. The closer the object is, the more the damage. It was created by Dr. Maxis. WunderBONER 69 The wunderBONER 69 is a very difficult weapon to get. It is loaded by stroking the long barrel. It shoots a wide spread cum shoot upon the zombiez. It take aproximty 19 minutes to re-charge the WunderBONER 69. The WonderBONER 69 is un usable after 6 shoots of cum. Then is becomes a WonderSOFTY which is use less and shrinks in cold water. Monkey Bomb The Monkey Bomb is an explosive weapon acquirable in Der Riese and Kino der Toten and also Five. It is a clockwork toy clapping-cymbal monkey (seemingly possessed) with sticks of explosive (dynamite, TNT, C4 "as stated by Tank Dempsey", or simpler) strapped to its back. When thrown it attracts zombies toward it with its accordion and cymbal music, glowing and dancing, then detonating amidst the cluster of zombies. The blast radius is rather small, so its actual killing value is small any depth into a game, best used as a tactical aid focused on its distraction to make an escape, mass reload or revive a friend. It is strongly recommended to always save at least one monkey for emergency use, as the only way to get new monkeys is with a max ammo. It was designed by Richtofen. When priming, the player winds the clockwork key once and straightens the monkey's hat before throwing, the overall process takes about 2 seconds. One should be careful when using the Mystery Box; if the player is already in possession of the Monkey Bomb, and a Molotov Cocktail appears, taking it will remove all of the player's Monkey Bombs. Thundergun This is a weapon featured in the level Kino der Toten. It pushes back zombies with such force that it kills them and should be used only to push back zombies if the player(s) are crowded and cornered considering its low ammunition it starts out with. It becomes the "Zeus Cannon" when upgraded. It also appears in as a easter egg in the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign level Numbers (an explanation on how to receive it is on the weapon's main article). It is strongly hinted that it was created by Dr. Maxis. Winter's Howl This weapon is featured in "Five" and Zombie Verruckt, but only in Call of Duty Black Ops. It is able to freeze zombies on impact, lowering their health drastically. In later rounds, it seems to make zombies health go down and takes a couple of seconds to freeze. It has a 6 round magazine and 24 shots in reserve. When pack-a-punched, it becomes Winter's Fury, and has a 9 round magazine and 36 shots in reserve. Frozen zombies have ice surrounding them. It is currently unknown who created it, but it is possible that the Americans created it because of where you find it (the Pentagon). Video thumb|300px|center|Some Wonder Weapons in action Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Der Riese Category:Shi No Numa Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Zombie Utilities